The present invention relates to a universal connector that is used to link various components of a remote controlled or hobby aircraft together. More specifically, the present invention concerns a U-shaped connector that includes a self-contained latch which coacts with a pin.
In remote control aircraft, a number of moving parts need to be linked together in order to operate the device. To do this, connectors are often used which link moving parts such as a servo arm to the control horn of a flap.
However, by design, the parts of a remote control aircraft are often reduced in size, and as a result, the components are often difficult to manually manipulate and are difficult to keep from losing. This is especially true with respect to retaining pins and locking clips.
The present invention is designed to provide a more user friendly connector in which the latch or locking clip forms part of the connector. This makes the device easier to use and reduces incidence of losing the small sized clips during use.